Massive trauma to a body, such as a stroke, head injury, or spinal cord injury, and even old age, can cause a person's motor skills in multiple muscle groups to be impaired and the person often losses the full range of motion in the limbs. Usually, such affected people under various forms of therapy attempt to regain the full range motion. In the present day, therapy machines are often utilized to retrain various limbs in movement.
However, the affected person often have more than one muscle group impaired, or on one limb, there may be several joints incapable of satisfactory movement following trauma. In such circumstances, when a therapy machine is used, multiple add-on modules are required in order to train different joints on one limb. For example, one module may be required for elbow joint rotation thus training the infraspinals and teres minor. Another module may be required for wrist joint rotation, thus training the supraspinals. The use of more than one module requires “switching out” or removing one module from a machine and replacing it with another. “Switching out” is time consuming, and if the impaired person is training alone, is almost impossible.
It is an object of the present invention to present devices and method to allow the training of multiple joints on a limb using one training module, and over the disadvantages of the prior art.